


Done

by Shinan7



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinan7/pseuds/Shinan7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is done. One-shot of Naruto's emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me in any way shape or form.

Note: This is just going to be a little one-shot of Naruto. Nothing big.

Done:

The gentle breeze wisked by him, blowing some of his less stuborn blonde hair into his face. The tickle made Naruto twitch his head in irritation. When that action did nothing to stop the tickle, he shook his head forcfully. After a few seconds he stopped, and felt the world tilt a little. With a grunt, Naruto tightened his hold on the swing, making sure that he couldn't fall on his face.

That would have been embarrasing.

Humiliating.

Naruto could already see it. The laughing, the giggling, the pointing. The supirior smirks.

That last always made Naruto angry.

Why?

Why did people treat him like garbage?

What had he ever done to them?

How could so many people have so much animosity for one small kid?

What could he have possibly done to earn so much contempt?

So much loathing?

So much...

Hatred?

With a grunt, Naruto pushed himself off the swing and headed back to the classroom. He didn't feel like staying outside anymore. He also didn't feel like acting like an idiot.

He was sick of it.

Sick of acting.

Sick of putting on the stupid mask.

Sick of pretending that he didn't notice how diffrent everyone treated him.

He was just sick.

Sick of it all.

And he was done.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei." Naruto muttered as he walked into the room, keeping his eyes on the floor in front of his feet. He headed straight for the chair farthest from anyone else and next to the window.

"Morning, Naruto. Why so early today?" Iruka asked with a small frown on his face. Being early wasn't like Naruto at all. He also wasn't talking a mile a minute, entierly unlike the young boy.

Naruto just shrugged, plopped himself onto his seat, threw his head back and to the side. The sky was cloudless, not even a bird flew past his line of sight.

It was calm.

Peacefull.

Excatly the opposite of the emotions rolling through Naruto.

He was done with it all.

All the happy idiot acting.

The hyper, I want to be your friend.

The pay attention to me pranks.

It was done.

He was done.


End file.
